Cinq
by Naura
Summary: C'est un One-shot Shinya/Kyo/Die/Kaoru/Toshiya, rien de bien dérengeant, à part peut-être l'idée... On peut considérer que c'est une préquelle à Gris dans mes Couleurs.


Titre : Cinq  
Auteure : Naura  
Rating : Je vais mettre PG-13 juste pour être sûre  
Pairing : Shinya/Kyo/Die/Kaoru/Toshiya, dans tous les ordres et les combinaisons possibles.  
Disclamer : Je ne prétendrais jamais avoir de quelconque droit sur eux, ni même savoir quelque chose sur leur vie personnelle.  
Je croyais que Gris serait la seule fois que je ferais ce pairing, mais depuis que j'ai fini de l'écrire, ça me trottait dans la tête. Je me demandais "mais comment en seraient-ils arrivé là?". Parce qu'on se dit bien que ça ne doit pas arriver du jour au lendemain... Alors c'est avec ces pensées qui me lâchaient pas que le one-shot m'est venu en tête...  
On peut donc dire qu'il s'agit d'une préquelle de Gris surtout que j'ai mit quelque référence à Gris, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas obliger de l'avoir lut pour comprendre.

Cinq

Shinya regarda la forme enfouie sous les draps en soupirant. Il détestait avoir à le faire, mais il n'avait plus aucune option, sinon ils seraient vraiment en retard. Il tira donc les draps avec force, les arrachant de l'emprise paresseuse de l'endormi qui se mit à geindre piteusement.  
-Shinya~aaaaaa...  
Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour mieux l'ignorer et sortit bien vite de la chambre pour être sûr de ne pas céder.  
-Aller Kyo, on va être en retard alors que je ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression!  
Il entendit quelques jurons, même s'il se trouvait désormais dans la cuisine, cependant le bruit des tiroirs que l'on tirait l'assurèrent que le plus vieux était vraiment levé. Il versa donc une tasse de café et la tendit à Kyo lorsqu'il apparut dans la cuisine.  
Le regard noir que ce dernier lui lançait se transforma bien vite en regard rempli d'admiration en avisant la tasse qui lui était tendue.  
Le café finit, ils sortirent de l'appartement, Shinya n'essayant même pas de convaincre Kyo de manger quelque chose. Si tôt après qu'il se soit levé cela relevait du domaine de l'impossible. De toute manière, leur rendez-vous étant dans un café, il aurait l'occasion de déjeuner lorsque l'envie lui en viendrait.  
Arrivés dans le commerce, ils cherchèrent du regard le guitariste qui les avait contactés, mais il ne semblait pas encore arriver.  
Shinya alla chercher les places alors que Kyo se chargeait d'aller chercher des cafés.  
Les deux jeunes hommes n'attendirent pas bien longtemps avant que le guitariste qui avait organisé la rencontre n'arrive avec un autre homme.  
Toute personne aurait trouvé normal que Shinya soit jaloux que son amant dévore des yeux d'autres hommes que lui, mais quant à lui il n'y voyait pas grande utilité. Les deux guitaristes, Kaoru et Die, étaient beaux, nul ne pouvait le nier, et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne profitait pas lui-même de la vue.  
Ils étaient déjà en train de parler avec animation lorsque la dernière personne invitée arriva, un dénommé Kisaki.

*

-S'il te plaît Kao!  
-Non.  
-Cruel!  
Kaoru regarda bien peu impressionné la mine boudeuse de Die. Ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait changé d'avis. Ils avaient un rendez-vous assez important aujourd'hui et il n'arriverait certainement pas en retard simplement parce que monsieur avait décidé qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour ce matin.  
-Allez à la douche pendant que je prépare le déjeuner. De toute manière si on est en retard Kisaki va encore râler et tu sais comment je déteste quand il râle.  
Son amant lui lança un dernier regard boudeur avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il fallait bien qu'il apprenne un jour que le travail devait parfois passé avant l'amusement.  
La douche sembla faire du bien à Die, car lorsqu'il ressortit il avait retrouvé son sourire éclatant et mangea de bon cœur ce que Kaoru avait préparé.  
Ils partirent ensuite pour le lieu du rendez-vous, un petit café pas trop achalandé. Cela aurait pu sembler étrange comme lieu de rencontre pour des personnes qui songeait à former un groupe, mais Die avait pointé un détail important. Valait mieux s'assurer d'abord qu'ils pouvaient tous bien s'entendre ensemble.  
Lorsque Kaoru ne sentit pas le picotement de jalousie qu'accompagnait habituellement l'attitude flirteuse de Die quand celle-ci était diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il se dit que si _ça_ ce n'était pas un bon signe qu'ils s'entendraient bien, il ne savait pas quoi d'autre le serait. Et pour une fois, Die ne fut pas le seul à flirter.

***

Kisaki regardait depuis un moment les quatre autres membres du groupe interagir ensemble, rempli d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas nouveau, en fait, depuis le début, il n'arrivait à comprendre comment ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Ils étaient si... différents les uns des autres, chacun étant l'antipode d'un autre.  
Kyo d'une paresse qui deviendrait certainement légendaire et Kaoru qui trouverait certainement le moyen de travailler pendant son sommeil.  
Shinya qui était tellement timide que cela en devenait risible et Die l'être le plus sociable que la terre ait jamais porté.  
Non décidemment, cela aurait dû mener au chaos.  
Et pourtant...  
Pourtant c'était l'harmonie quasi-totale.  
Chaque jour, Kaoru criait sur Kyo qui s'endormait toujours au mauvais moment. Chaque jour, Die jouait un nouveau tour à Shinya. Chaque jour, Kyo utilisait Die comme oreiller humain. Chaque jour, Shinya avait une discussion animé sur une quelconque émission de télé avec Kaoru. Chaque jour, Kyo volait une partie de la nourriture de Shinya. Chaque jour, Kaoru menaçait Die de l'étrangler avec une de ses cordes de guitare pour une raison ou une autre. Chaque jour, Shinya se portait volontaire pour aider Die à faire n'importe quoi qui nécessitait deux personnes. Chaque jour, Kyo se retrouvait à donner un massage à Kaoru parce que ce dernier était trop stressé à ses yeux. Chaque jour, Shinya arrivait avec Kyo à moitié endormi sur lui. Chaque jour, Die forçait Kaoru à partir du local de répétition.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'aucun des deux couples ne semblaient remarquer à quel point leurs comportements pouvaient porter à confusion. N'importe qui les voyant ensemble en aurait tiré la conclusion assez dérangeante qu'ils étaient tous quatre _ensembles_. Et pourtant non.  
Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas où était sa place dans le groupe. Avait-on réellement besoin de lui?

***

Lorsque Shinya était arrivé dans leur appartement en rage aux petites heures du matin, Kaoru avait dit à Die de se recoucher et était aller s'occuper du plus jeune.  
Ils avaient passé quelques heures à parler autour de nombreux verres de saké et, si Shinya lui avait volé un baiser quand il l'avait finalement laissé se reposer, il n'en avait fait aucun cas. De toute manière, le lendemain comme il ne lui en parla pas, Kaoru se dit qu'il avait été trop saoul.  
Pourtant, même lorsque la dispute avec Kyo se régla, Shinya ne pouvait toujours pas oublier le goût qu'avait les lèvres du guitariste...

*

Die aurait dû réveiller Kyo lorsque celui commença à embrasser son cou dans son sommeil. Le plus petit devait sûrement penser qu'il était Shinya. Mais il était tellement confortable et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à bouger. Et puis quel mal y avait-il?  
Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur lorsque Kyo se recula brusquement les joues en feu après avoir réaliser que la personne qu'il avait commencé à embrasser passionnément n'était pas son amant.  
Nul besoin de dire qu'ils n'en reparlèrent pas.

*

Sa langue fini par s'émisser entre les lèvres entrouvertes et alla caresser sensuellement sa consœur.  
-Je vais finir par être jaloux.  
Il n'y avait aucune jalousie dans la voix de Kaoru, mais ce fut assez pour les ramener sur terre.  
-Oh, allez, on joue à la bouteille faut bien qu'on donne un spectacle!  
Die cacha sa gêne derrière un sourire espiègle puisqu'il n'avait pas l'excuse d'être timide comme Shinya avait pour expliquer ses joues rouges.

*

-Bordel Kyo, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper!  
-Me frapper!?! Et tu penses quoi? Que je n'ai pas le goût de t'en mettre une peut-être?  
Kaoru se saisit du chandail du chanteur et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'embrassa avec fougue. Après un léger moment d'étonnement Kyo lui mordit la lèvre.  
-On est quitte.  
Aucun des deux ne parla du reste de la journée, malgré les efforts de leurs amants respectifs pour leur faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

***

Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui les avaient poussé à aller voir ce concert, juste que la frustration d'essayer de trouver un nouveau bassiste avait finit par se faire sentir après plus d'un mois et ils avaient eut besoin de sortir.  
C'est Kyo qui le vit en premier mais, comme des abeilles attirer par le miel, leurs regards avaient finit par se poser sur le bassiste eux aussi. Pas seulement parce qu'il était beau, même si c'était la raison pour laquelle Kyo l'avait vu en premier, mais parce qu'il avait du talent.  
En fait il était le seul en en avoir réellement dans le groupe présentement en train de jouer.  
Tellement qu'ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin juste pour avoir la chance de lui parler.  
-Salut, je suis Kaoru, je suis dans un groupe et on est à la recherche d'un bassiste. T'as du talent et tu le gaspilles. Viens demain vers neuf heures à ce local si t'es intéressé.  
Il lui tendit un papier avec l'adresse et sans attendre de réponse alla rejoindre les autres.  
-C'était pas un peu direct?  
-Tu ne sais pas encore qu'avec Kao on ne peut pas être trop direct lorsqu'on parle de boulot, Shinya?  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se laissa entraîner par Kyo, lançant un dernier regard derrière lui vers le bassiste toujours figé sur place le bout de papier à la main.  
Ils verraient bien ce qu'il se passerait demain.

*

Vers neuf heures et demie, Toshiya était en train de regarder la porte devant lui, se demandant franchement si c'était une bonne idée. Devait-il vraiment abandonner son groupe actuel pour aller rejoindre celui de ce Kaoru dont il ne connaissait complètement rien? Et que se passerait-il si ce groupe était encore plus nul que le sien?  
Il se secoua, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'engageait à quoique se soit. Il ne ferait que se renseigner, les écouter jouer et après il retournerait chez lui pour prendre sa décision dans le calme.  
Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'ouvrir la porte?  
-Kaoru va te tuer...  
-Et ça fait changement en quoi?  
Toshiya se retourna pour voir deux hommes s'approcher de lui. Il se demanda vaguement comment le plus grand faisait pour marcher avec l'autre qui semblait s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui.  
-Hooo! Regarde Shinya! C'est le bassiste! Je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait!  
Le dénommé Shinya lança un regard exaspéré à son ami avant de reporter son attention sur lui.  
-Salut! Moi c'est Shinya et le malpoli c'est Kyo. Tu peux rentrer, ils ne te mangeront pas... De toute manière, Kyo a fait en sorte que Kaoru se concentre plus sur nous pour le moment.  
Et comme l'avait dit Shinya au moment où ils mirent le pied à l'intérieur Kaoru déferla sa fureur sur eux, ou plus exactement, sur le blond.  
-Kyo!!! Ça te tuerait d'être à l'heure pour une fois dans ta vie? Seulement une fois?  
-J'arrive pas tout le temps en retard...  
-Quand t'arrive pas en retard tu t'endors!!! En plus le trois quart du temps c'est sur Die et tu l'empêche de faire ce qu'il a à faire par la même occasion!  
-T'es jaloux?  
-Dans tes rêves Kyo, dans tes rêves! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi t'as autant de difficulté à te réveiller.  
-C'est pas de ma faute si Shinya me garde réveiller une bonne partie de la nuit! C'est sur lui que tu devrais crier.  
-KYO!!!!  
Shinya, les joues rouges, se jeta sur le plus petit pour l'étrangler, Kaoru semblait au bord du désespoir et Die riait seul dans son coin.  
Toshiya debout sur le seuil de la porte à regarder la scène, se trouva étrangement à l'aise dans cette atmosphère. Avec un sourire il referma la porte, attirant ainsi l'attention de Kaoru sur lui.

***

La dynamique du groupe était plus que bizarre, Toshiya le comprit bien vite.  
Kyo et Shinya étaient ensemble ainsi que Kaoru et Die et pourtant il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il y avait plus à voir que cela.  
Sinon Kaoru aurait été jaloux que les deux autres utilisent sans honte son amant comme oreiller dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.  
Sinon Shinya aurait été jaloux que le chanteur fasse autant, si ce n'était pas plus, de sorties avec l'un des deux autres que lui.  
Sinon Kyo aurait été jaloux que le timide drummer discute plus avec les deux guitaristes dans une journée qu'avec lui.  
Sinon Die aurait été jaloux que les deux autres accaparent autant le temps du leader.  
Et il était sûr qu'ils se "trompaient" tous les uns les autres.  
Mais le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, Toshiya ne se sentait pas de trop.  
Il faisait des blagues à Shinya avec Die. Il était le seul, avec Kyo, que Kaoru permettait de le masser. Il se faisait autant inviter que Die à aller voir des films d'horreur avec Kyo. Il parlait de toute sorte d'émissions, jusqu'alors seulement écouter par Kaoru, avec Shinya.  
Et le plus important, les autres flirtaient avec lui autant qu'ils le faisaient avec chacun.

***

-J'ai rien contre le gore Kyo, mais là c'était trop, même toi tu dois l'avouer.  
-Y'a jamais assez de gore dans un film Toshiya! Jamais!  
Toshiya secoua doucement la tête. Une mule serait moins têtue.  
-En tout cas, si je fais des cauchemars se soir c'est toi le responsable.  
-Pauvre chéri! Bon aller assez parler, moi je rentre, je commence à me les geler et tu devrais en faire autant! Bonne nuit!  
Ils ne surent jamais vraiment ce qui les avaient poussé à le faire, mais ils échangèrent un léger baiser avant de partir chacun de leur côté sur la rue.

*

-Mais arrête de rire! Shinya va nous trouver!  
-Mais t'as vu sa tête? Kami-sama! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt! Je...  
-La ferme Die!  
-Tu dois avouer que...  
Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Toshiya sur les siennes l'empêchant de penser correctement à ce qu'il avait voulu dire.  
Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du placard où ils s'étaient cachés pour échapper à la vengeance de Shinya qui avait décidé que trop c'était trop, Kaoru se demanda pourquoi ils s'évitaient consciencieusement du regard.

*

-Tu... tu sais... que... que tes lèvres sont tout à fait empra... embra... embrassable?  
-Tu... je crois... que t'es saoul!  
-Toi aussi!  
Shinya et Toshiya rirent un bon coup sans raison apparente.  
-N'empêche... c'est vrai!  
-Pour... pourquoi tu le... tu le fais... pas, alors?  
Toshiya vola un léger baiser au plus jeune et ils recommencèrent à rire joyeusement.

*

-J'en peux plus! Je... je... je... Je suis plus capable Kao! Je... Je sais même pas... même pas pourquoi je...!  
Kaoru frottait doucement le dos secoué de sanglots de Toshiya qui était en train de faire une véritable crise de nerfs. Il remercia le ciel que pour une fois Die ait bien voulu partir sans l'attendre, Toshiya n'avais pas besoin d'un public en ce moment.  
-Chut... Allez, on est tous stressés et je sais qu'en plus tu dois t'inquiéter pour ton apparte, mais on est là pour toi, d'accord? On te laissera pas tomber.  
Il redressa la tête de Toshiya pour embrasser ses larmes, avant de le serrer de nouveau contre lui.

***

Lorsque Toshiya avait perdu son appartement, il avait à peine eut le temps de le dire aux autres que déjà ces possessions étaient en chemin vers la chambre d'ami dans l'appartement de Shinya et Kyo.  
Tous trois étaient vite tombés dans une routine. Toshiya prenait sa douche le premier, Shinya préparait le déjeuner et Kyo continuait à dormir comme un bienheureux. Pour le reste, c'était la différence constante du quotidien.

*

Lorsque Kyo revient un soir de chez les guitaristes pour trouver Shinya et Toshiya nus dans son lit, il se contenta de se déshabiller, de soulever les couvertures, de se blottir contre Toshiya et de s'endormir.  
Le lendemain, il n'y eut aucune gêne, Shinya se leva pour aller préparer le déjeuner, Toshiya alla se laver les cheveux et Kyo plongea dans les couvertures pour échapper aux rayons du soleil.  
La seule différence fût que les vêtements de Toshiya se trouvaient désormais eux aussi dans les tiroirs et, bien sûr, Kyo avait désormais un second corps chaud contre lequel il pouvait se réchauffer la nuit.

*

Lorsque la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit vers minuit le réveillant, Kaoru prit un moment à réaliser qui venait d'entrer.  
-Qu'est-ce que...?  
-Kyo et Shinya sont insatiables et, contrairement à eux, je suis incapable de dormir sur la route. Je viens donc squatter votre lit.  
Et, à la grande surprise de Kaoru, Toshiya réussis à se frayer un chemin sous les couvertures, entre lui et Die, alors que ce dernier avait été lové contre lui à peine un instant plus tôt.  
Cependant, comme Die ne fit que passer un bras autour du bassiste sans même quitter le pays des rêves, le plus vieux se contenta de se rendormir.

***

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils venaient rentrer de tournée lorsque Kaoru arriva un bon matin, en retard qui plus est, en leur annonçant une bonne mais étrange nouvelle.  
-Je nous ai trouvé un appartement assez grand pour tous. Dans un mois il est à nous et en plus c'est tout proche.  
-On cherchait un appartement?  
Visiblement Kaoru était le seul à en être au courant.  
-Depuis le début, on passe la moitié du temps dans votre apparte ou dans le notre. Depuis la fin des concerts on a même arrêté de prétendre qu'on couchait pas tous ensemble. Autant habiter ensemble alors.  
Devant sa logique, les autres ne protestèrent pas. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si l'idée ne leur avait pas déjà traverser l'esprit à plusieurs reprises.

*

-Beurk!!! Kao ce sofa est _affreux_! Il n'y a rien qui s'engeance avec, même moi je peux le voir!  
Kyo regardait l'horreur grise devant lui se demandant bien ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du guitariste.  
-C'est vrai Kao! Et puis il date de quand?  
Les protestations fusèrent de toute part dans la pièce avant que Kaoru ne leur lance à chacun un regard noir qu'ils avaient tous apprit à craindre.  
-C'est ce sofa et aucun autre. Vous êtes pas content, vous vous trouvez un autre appartement.

*

-Kyo, Die! Bordel vous êtes des lapins ou quoi?  
-Faut bien baptisez l'appartement!  
-Mais de là à le faire sur l'horreur...  
-À date c'est la surface la plus confortable! Je te jure Toshiya! Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre!  
Lorsque Shinya traversa le salon pour aller préparer le dîner, il se contenta de secouer la tête et de murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "je ne veux même pas le savoir". Ce à quoi Toshiya ne pu s'empêcher de répondre bien sûr.  
-Tu crois qu'on vous a pas entendu toi et Kao dans la chambre?

***

Ça faisait un an qu'ils avaient aménagé tous ensemble et, malgré des hauts et des bas comme dans chaque relation, tout était pour le mieux.  
Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose d'extraordinaire pour souligner l'évènement, mais ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Shinya avait cuisiné un souper monstre, Toshiya avait acheté un gâteau si chocolaté que s'en était du chocolat au gâteau, Die avait choisit un film qui, pour une fois, avait plût à tous, Kyo avait fait un massage à chacun et Kaoru leur avait offert une couverture bleu-gris chaude, confortable et, contrairement à toutes les autres de l'appartement, assez grosse pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y envelopper en paressant dans le sofa gris.

***

Au fil des années, deux routines c'étaient installées.  
Il y avait d'abord celle du matin.  
Kaoru était toujours le premier à se lever et se diriger d'un pas de mort-vivant vers la douche. Ensuite, Shinya, réveiller par le bruit, se levait à son tour pour préparer le déjeuner. Toshiya allait rejoindre Kaoru sous la douche s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il ne s'y était pas noyé. Die et Kyo restait paresser dans le lit, jusqu'à ce que, allécher par l'odeur du déjeuner, Die ne s'arrache à l'emprise de Kyo et oblige ce dernier à le suivre en lui retirant les couvertures.  
La seconde routine n'avait pas de moment précis, mais elle était bien plus fréquente.  
Une étreinte, un baiser, un je t'aime. Tout ça, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

_Fin_

Biz à toutes!  
Naura


End file.
